Concussions and Fathers
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: Her father's in trouble. She doesn't want to lose him. Castle steps in to comfort and steps out with a possible concussion. There is a lot of romance.


**I'm sorry it took so long to post something. I've been focused on my other writings that aren't Castle. I'm trying to make a comeback though. Please don't be mad.

* * *

**She was upset. He was stuck wondering why. She whispered to someone over the phone. He stepped off the elevator.

Castle stopped in the entrance way to the bullpen and gestured Esposito over. "What's up with Beckett?"

"I don't know dude. She's been arguing with someone for the last half hour. She won't talk to any of us. Not even to catch a case. We got nothing to do until she hangs up the phone." Shrugging he turned and left. Castle stared out at Kate for a moment longer before finally moving into the room. Seeing him coming Kate hurried a goodbye and hung the phone up.

"Hey Castle." Kate tried to act like nothing was happening, but Castle saw right through it just like normal.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sitting down in his chair, he stared at her waiting.

"I'm not-" She stopped when the look on his face told him that she couldn't talk her way out of this. "Okay, but not here. In the interview room."

Castle hesitated, not sure how to feel, but got up and followed her. Obviously she needed someone to talk to. The second the door closed, Kate turned on Castle.

"Look, what I am about to tell you does not leave this room unless it comes from my lips, got it?" Castle nodded, now completely scared out of his mind. "My father was under the influence of alcohol last night."

"Basically your father was drunk? I thought he was off that." Castle shrugged.

"Yeah, but what they don't tell you is there is almost always relapses, no matter what you do. And that was one of dad's. He made a few bad decisions and later some terrible mistakes. Now his future is in my hands." Kate clamped the bridge of her nose with two fingers and sighed.

"What happened?" Castle asked, his eyebrows close together.

"He climbed into the first car he saw and drove off. Some reason he chose to take a back road and hit a car with a family of four. A mom, a dad, an eight year old girl and a nine month baby. He killed every one of them." Her voice choked and a single tear rolled from her eye.

"And you caught the case. He confessed to you and you don't know what to do." Castle wrote as he talked.

"He told me to do what I have to do. But I'm not sure I can. I could close the case as an accident. I could arrest him with the confession. Either way I still end up with the guilt. But if I arrest him I'll be all alone. No one left who loves me no matter what happens." Kate was vulnerable, one of the first times ever in front of Castle. These rare moments could set their future in stone so Castle didn't let a joke slip.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel like that too, but if you just look around you'll find that that's not true. Lanie's your best friend, best friends always love you. Just like her, the boys probably haven't said it but they're like your brothers anyway. Montgomery will always be another father for you no matter what happens. I've heard my mother say it numerous times and Alexis, she's not the type to say it very much unless you're in the family but it's all over her face when you come. And I love you. As a, as a friend."

"Castle, everyone knows how you feel." Kate sniffed and sat up a little a small smile slipping from her lips. "Thanks, that makes me feel better, but I still don't know what to do."

"Well, if you do arrest him, how long will he be in jail?"

"Kind of depends on the jury. But if he's charged for DWI, manslaughter and grand theft auto it will be at least thirty years. I may never see him without an orange jumpsuit on again." Bowing her head her shoulders began shaking and Castle stepped forward pulling her into a hug. Her head rested against his shoulder as Castle rubbed her back in a calming way.

"It's all going to be alright. Whatever happens we'll all be here for you." Kate looked up at Castle. And suddenly they were kissing, something they hadn't done for weeks. Kate wound her hands through Castle's hair and he slid his hands under her hair and on a neck.

The break room door opened. "Kate? What is going on here?"

Kate pulled away from Castle. "Josh. Josh, I can explain."

Ignoring her, Josh pushed past her making Castle back up against the wall. Josh's arm came back and hit Castle's cheek. He kicked and punched while Kate tried to get Josh off Castle only to be shaken off. Her tears were gone and her father's situation was gone from her mind too.

"Josh, stop it. Stop it Josh. Stop it." Kate grabbed Josh's shoulders only to be elbowed in the face. Again she launched herself at Josh, this time catching his winding up hand. Apparently he was ambidextrous because his left hand socked her in the stomach.

The door came open again and Ryan and Esposito entered waving guns. The weapons were put away as they raced forward to help their friend. Together they could pull him off Castle and slap a pair of handcuffs on him. Esposito said, "Joshua Davidson you are under arrest for battery and assault and assaulting a police officer. Come on man." Esposito jerked Josh's shoulder.

When they passed Kate she grabbed Josh's arm and the two stopped. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, we're through." She said coldly. Once they were all out of the room, leaving Kate and Castle, she turned back to him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. At least as good as I can be." Castle winced and tried to sit up a little.

"Can you stand up?" He nodded and she supported him up to the couch. An icepack and coffee later, Kate searched through the first aide kit for bandages. "Great. We forgot to restock it after last time."

"How many times do you use it?" Castle asked from under the icepack on his forehead.

"Castle, it's a police station. I'm going to get the extra one down in the morgue. Keep that icepack on your head and try to fight the urge to sleep if it comes. I'll be right back."

"Hey Lanie." Kate said after opening the door. "Can I borrow your first aide kit, please?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." Lanie was snapping pictures, two from each angle. Kate waited against a wall patiently. "I've been meaning to ask you, how's Josh?"

"Well, I won't be seeing him for a while. I'm sure Esposito will know." Lanie put the camera down and thought while she took the kit from the wall.

Turning back to Kate she offered the kit but pulled it away at the last moment. "You've been crying."

"I'm fine. I do need that first aide kit." Kate, now impatient, held her hand out.

"When you tell me why you were crying." Lanie had the look on her face that only she could have. It was the one that almost always made Kate spill.

"Okay, I will tell you later, but right now Castle would be very thankful if I got back fast." Kate shook her fingers asking for the metal box.

"Castle? What happened?" She asked handing the box over finally.

"I'm sure that in an hour, being the gossip queen that you are, you'll know everything." Kate said as she left.

"There we go. All patched up." Kate gently patted Castle's shoulder, bandages over every cut. "Do you want me to drive you to the doctor to make sure you don't have a concussion?"

"No, I think I'm fine." Castle handed the now melted icepack back to Kate and she returned it to the break room freezer.

"Do you have someone to monitor you tonight just in case?" Kate asked.

"My mother and Alexis are out of town at some spa. They had to come home early last time so I don't have the heart to ask them to come back."

"Then you're staying with me tonight." Kate said like it wasn't up for questioning.

* * *

**I like this and don't worry, there is going to be more. I spent fifteen minutes just trying to figure out how to write this but still make Kate the strong girl she is. My first draft made her look like a bumbling blond. And just so you know, her father's part in this story has just begun...**

**-Wednesday Addams  
**


End file.
